Doctor Who?
After the EFF recieve several reports of disappearances of residents, a blue box appears not far from the EFF HQ. A brown pony with messy hair emerges from the box, explaining he knows the reason behind the disappearances. He explains why he lives in a police box and who he is, but there happens to be more alien beings entering Condilion besides the ones making residents disappear... Story The reports were coming in faster and faster. There was no trace on what could of abducted these innocent residents. People kept reporting that their friends and family were disappearing. The EFF tried their best to find the source, but they had no evidence, and not even the dog agents could sniff down something. After the first two days of the reports, a blue police phone box had appeared out of nowhere not far from the EFF HQ. "It's...just come." Spyro had said to Dogkid after telling his story about seeing the box. Dogkid took Tails and Twilight with her and Spyro since they were smart and could figure out why the box was suddenly there possibly. They reached where the blue '60s box stood, in the shade of a huge tree. The box looked so unnatural in this vast scenery of green. Before any of them could talk, a greyish amber pony with messy brown hair emerged from the blue box. He stared at the agents as if they had just asked him if breathing was necessary. But, whenever he glanced at Twilight he got even more dumbfounded. "Out of all the things I've seen..." The amber pony said in a Scottish accent. "I've never met this alien race, a race that seems to be comfortable with a pony, or were you in the middle of a fight and...?" "Welcome to Condilion, pony," Dogkid said, smiling at the sky as if it was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. "Many creatures across the fictional universe live here, so don't expect to meet only one new race of aliens." "Why is..." The Scottish pony thought for a moment, "Condilion full of multiple races of aliens from across the universe, unlike most planets?" "It was before I came here," Dogkid explained. "But after I came and saw the poor system of government and the poor economy...I wanted to help this poor planet, then I founded the EFF. I gathered creatures across the universe to help me make this agency, since they have a past of saving the day. Then..." "OK, Dogkid," Twilight interrupted her politely. "I think he gets it. Now, who are you, and why have you come here?" "I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey in the galaxy of Kasterbourus." The pony started. "I've traveled through space and time in my TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I've lived for over 900 years. I have two hearts. I've regenerated 11 times. I hate pears. My weapon of choice is a Sonic Screwdriver. I'm the last of my kind. I've been shot by a Dalek. I've saved worlds while mine was destroyed. I've been to the end of the universe and back. I've killed. I've maimed. I've saved. I am the oncoming storm. I am the Doctor. Call me Doctor Whooves if you'd like." Spyro claps, but then stops after he realizes none of the other agents are clapping. "Oh, I've come to your planet to...take care of..." Doctor Whooves pauses,"...hey, have you seen anything strange going on lately?" "Well, we haven't seen anything but heard," Tails said. "Oh, time travel is scientifically impossible." his know-it-all tone came up when he said that. "Keep your mouth shut!" The Doctor snapped rather rudely, but Tails seems unfazed. "What kind of things have you heard that were strange?" "Disappearances of residents," Dogkid explained. "Do you happen to know the source?" The Doctor stared at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, let's start with what they are," The British Pony finally said, his blue eyes locking with the agents. "They're statues things, that look like angels crying. Their usual mode of feeding is to send their victims back in time, which creates time energy to feed on. When they are not being observed by another being, they can move very quickly and silently, but when they are being observed, they become "quantum-locked", occupying a single position in space and becoming stone. If two Weeping Angels were to look at each other at the same time, they would be trapped in stone form until an outside force moves them apart. To prevent this, they often cover their eyes while moving, which makes them look as though they are weeping." "What's time energy?" Twilight asked curiously. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but then yelped in surprise at the position of the sun. "Sorry, agents!" He yelled to the agents as he ran off. "I got to save your fellow residents, then I'm off to elsewhere!" "Wait," Dogkid yelled, turning into a peregrine falcon. She instantly turned back into a penguin when she was about a foot from the Doctor, just out of his eyesight, so he wouldn't freak out about her turning into a bird the way vampires turned into bats. "Maybe we can help," Dogkid said, the other agents running after her. "After all, we're part of the EFF. The agency the whole world depends on for protection!" "Look, I'm the Doctor," The messy haired pony said, narrowing his eyes at Dogkid. "Weren't you listening to my magnificent introduction?" Without waiting for an answer, he sped up and galloped towards a graveyard. Dogkid stopped running to let the other agents catch up to her. They watched the Doctor vanish into the foggy graveyard. "Uh..." Spyro mumbled nervously. "Is that one of those crying angel things the immortal British pony talked about?" A Weeping Angel was visible from where the agents stood. They entered the graveyard to find the Doctor fighting off three of the statues. He tricked them into looking at each other, then turned to find the agents which made him jump a little. "Do you want me to join your little agency or something?" Doctor Whooves said. "You'd be helpful," Tails said, going through what he had said in his introduction. "But you might be a little too busy with your time travel in your blue box to even visit Condilion everyday." "I could join the EFF, and be part of the time traveling team," The Doctor suggested, kicking a rock that was sticking out of the ground. "But, I may be too busy with my normal works to stop by Condilion..." "It's OK if you don't want to join," Twilight said, stepping toward the Doctor as he turned away. "After all, you don't have to be in the EFF to be a hero!" The Doctor smiled a cheeky grin, then turned back to face the agents. "It was nice meeting you all." He said, glancing at the Weeping Angels. "I hope to come back to this time on Condilion and meet the rest of your companions. Speaking of companions, I'm alone right now..." He mumbles to himself for a little then shakes his head. "Well, I'll get rid of the rest of these guys and I'll be on my way with my time traveling. See you some time." The Doctor ran out of the graveyard, vanishing quickly into the fog. "So I'm guessing he usually travels with someone, but right now he's not." Twilight said, walking out of the graveyard. "I wonder what happened to his previous companions." Dogkid thinks out loud. "Maybe he lost them or left..." "Poor Whooves," Tails said sympathetically as the agents walk back to the HQ. "He must feel very lonely at times. I'd hate to be traveling with someone I love dearly then loose them forever. I'd hate to loose you guys, the EFF." The agents smiled at each other as they continued their walk back to the HQ. The TARDIS was still in the shade of the tree, but slightly out of the shade. She hummed quietly, mixing with the birds' song. "Um," Spyro said when they were close to the TARDIS. "How does the Doctor time travel in that? I mean...it's too small and if I were a time traveler, I'd prefer a car rather than a phone box." "She's bigger on the inside." Doctor Whooves said from behind the agents, making them jump. "You're done already?" Tails asked, sounding a little amused. "Well, a few Weeping Angels can send lots of people into the past," The Doctor said as he put a key in the TARDIS. Then he opened the door. The agents stepped inside, gaping. "How can it be bigger...?" Tails said, dumbfounded. "Same reason why time travel is possible but it's scientifically impossible." The Time Lord said, jabbing Tails in the arm. "Do you usually travel with someone?" Twilight asked, trying not to sound like she wanted to be his companion. "Yes," The Doctor said, his cheeky grin slowly vanishing. "I've lost...many companions. My love of my life...I left her in an alternate universe." "Why?" Spyro said, blinking. He was thinking of Cynder, and leaving her in an alternate universe. He could never do that, but why had the Time Lord done so to his love? "I left her with a clone of me," The Doctor explained. "A pony version. The clone would grow old, instead of regenerating. They could live happily together." The Doctor stared with a ghost of a smile at the floor of the TARDIS. "Thanks for ridding of the scary abductors," Dogkid said. "Will the people they abducted return?" The Doctor frowned and shook his head, saying, "So sorry. Well, I'll be off. I'll visit some time later when I'm not busy." The agents exit the TARDIS, but then the Doctor yelps. "Agents! I'm getting readings more alien races are entering your atmosphere as we speak...Daleks, Cybermen, but that seems to be it. Still a serious threat. I guess I'll have to stay on Condilion for a bit more." "And the residents stuck in the past?" Spyro asks, sticking his head back into the TARDIS. "They'll have to wait, I'm sorry." The Doctor said, not looking up from the TARDIS console. "It's time for your first adventure with the Doctor. Allons-y!" He yells happily, his cheeky grin appearing on his face again. The Doctor pulls a lever on the TARDIS console. "Now you have four new companions," Twilight said, smiling. "And maybe even more if the rest of the EFF comes to aid us." The Doctor's eyes suddenly said something the agents couldn't quite make out. It looked like he was hesitant to take the agents with him. The TARDIS begins to whirl and make space-like noises. Tails looks down at his wist to see his high-tech watch he made. He was about to call the HQ when the TARDIS suddenly shook and tumbled. The agents grabbed onto the console, trying their best to stay on their feet. "You'd get along so well with the Doctor," Spyro said to Tails over the TARDIS' noises. Dogkid was excited and worried at the same time. A new adventure, with this cool alien that looked too much like a pony that it was hard to believe he was an alien. Dalek and Cybermen entering the Condilion atmosphere? The Time Lord hadn't explained what those were, but Dogkid could guess they were as serious as the Weeping Angels, and maybe even more serious. Dogkid was ready to show off her morphing skills! But first, she had to ask why they were traveling through space and time just to get somewhere on Condilion. "Where're we going?" Dogkid asked a bit too loudly. "Aren't the Daleks and Cybermen close enough for us to just run?" "They are on Condilion," The Doctor said as the TARDIS slightly slowed down. "But they aren't landing on anywhere near...they happen to be landing in two separate spots, but very close ones, in a deep, deep forest you might happen to know." The TARDIS came to a complete stop, then the agents sighed in relief. The Doctor rushed to the TARDIS door, then shut it. "Mountains, fog, ruins of a castle, sound familiar?" Doctor Whooves opened the door then shut it even faster than he had before. "I believe we've landed right in the middle of the Daleks' camp." Category:Season 3 episodes